Arden and Izzy
by etummala
Summary: Takes place in NM when Izzy goes to save Edward from the Volturi.She goes but ends up staying for a reason that only Alice knows,who she later tells both Emmett and Jasper. The Volturi gets curious of where she disappears to everyday, how will they react to her secret and will love blossom between Izzy and one of the guard. What happens when a friend comes to visit.


**Arden Point of View**

I pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail that fell to just underneath my shoulder blades in ringlets. My eyes were so dark you couldn't see the pupils until I was in the sunlight, were my corneas were a gold color. My skin was so tan it looked like I spent everyday outside in the sun.

I pulled on a royal blue Nike sports bra and a pair of tight-fitted black Capri yoga pants. Running downstairs, I grabbed my headphones and my silver and black Nike running shoes.

"Bye mom I'm going for a run!" I yelled as I sprinted out the door with my headphones swinging wildly around my neck (my headphones are limited edition high definition solo Beats by Dr. Dre).

**2 hours later**

I stopped in front of a park, sweating lightly from running over 27 miles. I was in top-shape seeing as I have been training everyday for the past year or so. I started jogging through the park when all of a sudden I got sucked into a portal with a flash of silver….

**Meanwhile in Volterra (Bella's Point of View) …**

The wind was rushing pass me; my breaths were coming in short, quick, uneven spurts. Any other human would be tired and stop. But before Alice came to drag me on to a plane to Volterra I had started my training again. I'm not a hopeless klutz. I'm a fighter, that's right you heard me. I do street fights, or I used before I was discovered, and went into the UFC. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jake, Billy, Harry, Old Quil, and the rest of the pack know about it. The only ones who don't know are the Cullens, I would have loved to tell them, and Emmett and Jasper could have helped me in my training.

Oh well back to reality, I could see the clock tower now. I know you all, must be wondering 'Why are you saving his life? When he dumped you in the middle of the woods.' I'm doing it out of guilt. I mean if I didn't come here to save him, the Cullen's would blame me; I am the only one who can save him. I am also here cause, well Hello free trip to Italy!

I could now hear the bells of the tower, the door opens to reveal a shirtless has obviously not fed in quite some time, his eyes barely being the golden topaz color they are now close to being black, as also has purple circles under his eyes. I am only a short distance away; I pushed myself to quicken my speed. I race up the steps, slamming myself into Edward as he was going to step out into the sun. Edward wrapped his arms around me to him squeezing out whatever air I had left.

"Okay, let me get some air before I pass out by lack of oxygen." I breathed out at him.

"Sorry Bella, but I'm just so happy, you're alive love," he said.

He has the nerve to call me love, after leaving me in the forest! HELL NO! But I couldn't do anything as I was trying to calm my breathing, I just settled for a "humph" and turned away from him.

"Your services are no longer needed." I heard Edward say. I turned to see whom he was talking to. I saw two cloaked figures, one who resembles Emmett in height, and another who was about the same height as Jasper.

"Well that isn't your call to make. Aro would like to see you," said the shorter guy. He took off his hood revealing his face, had blonde spiky hair, with red eyes and an olive-ish skin tone. The tall guy had black hair that reached the nape of his neck and had red eyes, and a chalky pale skin tone. Not to mention they were both buff, I can clearly see the muscles they had under their clothes. They made Edward seem pathetic.

"Fine, Bella go out and enjoy the festival," growled out Edward.

I was about to say he didn't have the right to command me but the blonde said. "Bring her too Aro wants to see her."

"She has nothing to do with this "Edward growled out again.

"'She' is right here and you don't decide what I can and can't do." I told Edward while rolling my eyes. The other vamps had amused smiles on their faces.

"Bella you have nothing to do with this." Edward repeated.

"Riigghhtt. I have nothing to do with why you're here even though you're here because of me." I sarcastically said earning two chuckles from our little audience.

I could sense that Edward was going to be… erm I'm kidding he already is difficult. Lucky for him Alice decided to make herself known. God I was so close in going over and smacking Edward's face in. I can do that without hurting myself. A vamp helped train me to be able to beat both human and vampires he had me go up against.

"Now calm down you reason to fight in front of Demetri and Felix." Alice chastised us like little kids I know she was mainly talking to me. She gave me a pointed look when she said "fight". Did Alice find out about my little secret? I got a nod from her at least I don't have to tell her.

"Hey at least I'm better than Arden!" I said before slapping my hand over my mouth. Everyone gave me curious glances but I just waved it off with my hand and motioned for them to continue. All of a sudden my phone started vibrating, alerting me to a text. I got my phone out to see it's from my manager.

_Baby girl, I need you to catch a flight out to Volterra, paper view Bound for Glory is going to happen over there and start are going to be in a match for the World Championship._

Well isn't that great I don't have to go on another plane.

No worries I'm already here taking care of some business, see you soon.

I put my phone away to see another cloaked figure emerge from the shadows. I can easily tell its a her by her size and the fact that she had her hood down. She has blonde hair tied up in a bun, the usual pale skin and red eyes. I'm going to guess that this is Jane.

"Come on Aro's waiting." she hissed out. Looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward and Alice flinch at her tone. I couldn't help but smirk and chuckle at with the other three vampires.

**Jane POV**

Seeing the two Cullen's flinch at my words was too amusing. I laughed along with Demetri, Felix and the human...interesting she doesn't seem like how Cullen described her. She has long hair; the mysterious edge to her style is great. A black tank-top with Andy Sixx on skinny jeans and a black chain with a heart at the end around her neck, the same for her wrists. Oh yeah I like this human.

Felix went by me followed by both Cullen's. I went in back with the human, with Demetri in front of us. I can feel Cullen giving me the evil eye. 'Keep going and I'll have you screaming in pain' I said in my mind. The human laughed, obviously seeing this. I looked to her and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Jane you must be Isabella."

She turned towards me ignoring the looks the Cullen's were shooting at us.

"Yeah you can call me Izzy or Isa. I don't really like people using my full name. "She replied. "So not to be rude or how come Aro didn't just kill his ass in the first place?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh. I could hear Felix's booming laugh and stopped walking, turning to look at the amusement dancing in his eyes. Demetri reached out and slung his arm around Izzy's waist. A growl was heard from Cullen, who got a 'shut it' look from Izzy

"You know Izzy, your nothing like Cullen pegged you out to be." Demetri chuckled.

Izzy wrapped her arm around his waist. "Well what did Cullen describe me as?"

"He described you as a brunette with doe-like eyes, you were the definition of innocence." Demetri supplied.

Izzy arched an eyebrow. "What? Puh-lease what kind of bullshit is that." she exclaimed.

Both Cullen's stopped walking and turned to look at us, both of their jaws were slacked; we just kept walking right passed them.

"You might want to close your traps, before something flies in." Izzy told them.

Felix went and walked in the back of the Cullen's with me, Demetri and Izzy were now in front. "You certainly aren't innocent are you?" I asked her.

"That's just how he saw me, Fuckward's clearly delusional." Izzy said.

"I like one hell of a bitch." I told her while looping my arm with her other arm.

We kept walking till we reached the lobby. I broke away from our arm-lock to greet my twin brother Alec.

"They send you out for one, and you come back with two… and a half." He kissed my cheek and smiled at Felix and Demetri. He turned to the Cullen's. "Edward I see this is the human that's caused all the trouble."

When Alec turned to Izzy, he locked eyes with her and they stared a each other for a good 5-10 minutes before I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows. They both turned and stared at me, looks like my brother found his mate.


End file.
